


sweaty. our sweaty boy.

by spoilerings



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Other, venom is nb okay? oKAY??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilerings/pseuds/spoilerings
Summary: Eddie is stressed. And sweaty. Venom just wants to remedy this situation.





	sweaty. our sweaty boy.

**Author's Note:**

> all i can think about after seeing this gd movie is how incredibly endearing venom DEFINITELY finds eddie’s constant sweaty-disaster-bi energy, so naturally i wrote some softcore monster porn

**Sweaty.**

 

Eddie rolls his eyes, ignoring the symbiote’s voice in his head and turning his attention back to his laptop.

 

**Sweaty.**

 

“Now’s really not the time, V,” he mutters under his breath, although no one’s around to hear him.

 

**Eddie, listen.**

 

Eddie grits his teeth, tries not to lose his train of thought.

 

**Eddie.**

 

“Okay, what the fuck is your problem right now, man?” he finally asks aloud. “Can’t you just let me finish this one article?”

 

**Sweaty, Eddie. Don’t like it.**

 

“Well, deal with it. I’m busy.”

 

He makes it about three sentences farther before Venom starts to move under his skin, clearly trying to imbue him with the subtlest feeling of restlessness. It gets to the point where Eddie can’t focus on anything  _ except _ for that movement.

 

“Venom! What the hell is this about? What possible reason could there be for you to be so annoying right now?”

 

A pause. Venom seems to be preparing a response.

 

“If you say ‘sweaty’ one more time, I swear to God…”

 

No answer; it seems the message has been received.

 

Venom dejectedly dials it back until Eddie’s able to slowly shift his focus back toward the article. There’s no more word from Venom as he continues to type away, working himself into a groove. It’s finished nearly in record time, but it’s rushed, and it’s bland, and it just sounds  _ angry. _ Why is it so angry?

 

He closes his eyes and his laptop in unison, leaning his head against the back of the couch and taking in steadying breaths. He doesn’t register when Venom’s face materializes to his left, not until he feels the pressure of Venom’s temple against his own. The symbiote’s movement that before was maddening is now soothing, and Eddie gives in. His heart rate starts to slow, tension escaping his body with every exhale. He doesn’t know what to say, now that his reactions all seem completely unwarranted.

 

“V?” he settles on.

 

Though Venom is still trying to comfort him, there is no response. Eddie winces. He’s such an  _ asshole. _

 

“Babe, I’m sorry,” he tries again.

 

“Not an asshole,” Venom says into his ear.  **It’s okay,** he hears in his mind, which drives him to sit up.

 

“It’s really not okay. I was stressed and took it out on you. It wasn’t fair, and I’ll really try not to do it again, alright?”

 

Venom recedes into Eddie completely at that, clearly unsure how to respond. Actually, the feeling they’re projecting isn’t so much  _ unsure _ as it is  _ ashamed. _

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

**No.**

 

“Just say it, V, it’s okay.”

 

There’s yet another pause. This one seems… sadder.

 

**Still love us?**

 

At this point, Eddie wants to cry. Or scream at himself. Or jump off the Golden Gate Bridge. “Hey. Come here.”

 

Nothing.

 

“Darling, come on, let me see you.”

 

Venom’s head and torso forms in front of him, arms hanging limply at their sides. Eddie raises his hand to caress Venom’s neck, and he earns a slight purr in response.

 

“I always love you, okay? Even when I say something mean, or I don’t say it but you hear it anyway. I don’t take you seriously when you call me sweaty and gross and insult my wardrobe all the time, do I?”

 

Venom ducks their head. “No.”

 

“So don’t just assume that because I’m stressed and annoyed means I don’t love you,” Eddie finishes and tugs at Venom’s shoulder so he can place a kiss on the symbiote’s forehead. There’s a bit more purring, and this time the vibration spreads throughout Eddie’s body.  _ God _ , that feels good.

 

**Sweaty,** he hears again as Venom disappears.

 

Eddie chuckles. “Alright, let’s go take a shower then.”

 

Venom wastes absolutely no time, taking control of Eddie immediately and guiding them to the bathroom. They turn the showerhead on and hurriedly undress, while Eddie just smiles contentedly at the events unfolding. Once the water is hot and the bathroom steamy, Venom relinquishes control and lets Eddie experience the full feeling of the scalding water undulating against his shoulders.

 

“Mmmh,” Eddie moans openly, and Venom sends a wave of  _ approval _ throughout his body. He feels like he can’t even move, content to just enjoy the part-pleasure-part-pain of the water attacking the muscles in his neck and shoulders. As he’s falling deeper and deeper under the sensation, Venom has materialized from behind his back, and they grab a shampoo bottle off the shelf - their favorite, the one that makes Eddie smell the most delectable.

 

When Eddie feels the tendrils rubbing against his scalp, he moans a little more and tips his head back, allowing his other full access to keep doing  _ exactly _ what they’re doing. With every second, he’s losing his awareness, unable to sense anything besides the infinitely gratifying feelings erupting against his scalp.  _ God _ , Venom knows exactly how to treat him, how to make him fall apart in just seconds.

 

“Yes, we do,” Venom says, as they erupt from Eddie’s thighs and belly, converging around the areas that will drive him absolutely wild. “Know  _ everything _ about you, Eddie.”

 

Eddie’s only able to whine more. He  _ loves _ it when Venom speaks aloud to him, and Venom  _ knows _ how much it riles him up.

 

The movement on his head doesn’t stop, and the hot water continues to relax his every muscle  - if it weren’t for Venom holding him up, he’d be a pile of jelly on the shower floor.

 

“Always hold you up, Eddie,” Venom assures him. Then they wrap around his dick.

 

Eddie nearly screams, so overcome with sensation that it’s making him completely crazy, so happy that he’s on the verge of tears. “Please, please, V, need it, need you.”

 

Venom increases his fervor, humming, practically screaming with everything he’s giving Eddie. “Have us, Eddie. Always. Love you, Eddie.”

 

“Love you too, V, so… so m-”

 

And at this point, Eddie can’t finish his sentence because he’s coming. Venom coaxes him through it, slowly easing up on the pressure they’d been applying all over Eddie’s body. Once they’re certain Eddie is calm enough not to be overstimulated, they finish cleaning him while Eddie just stands there, boneless, completely devoid of any worries or concerns.

 

They turn the water off and wrap Eddie in a fluffy towel, guiding him to the bedroom to lie on their bed. His hair soaks the sheets, but neither of them have the capacity to care.

 

Eddie doesn’t speak for a while longer, still content to just exist with his other. When he does finally open his mouth, it’s to say, “You did that on purpose.”

 

**Did what on purpose?** Venom implores. The self-satisfied fucker.

 

“You know what you did, cheater.”

 

**Only because we love you.**

 

Eddie smiles, and reaches up to his chest, where Venom forms a mass for him to stroke. “Yeah, love you too, bud.”

 

**And because you were sweaty. Our sweaty boy.**

 

Eddie laughs and thinks - not nearly for the first time - that  _ damn. _ He really has got it made.

 

Venom makes sure to let him know that they wholeheartedly agree.


End file.
